


Loving You

by themultifandomnerd



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Chocolate covered kisses, Contemplating the origins of said Established Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of a past frickle frackle, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post-Series, pretty gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/pseuds/themultifandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you thinking about?"<br/>"Us."<br/>Me too.<br/>Love doesn't always come in fireworks and quick flurries, sometimes it comes softly. Very, very softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when I watch romantic disney movies late at night.

“Ne, Mako-chan, let me have a taste!”

“Nagisa, you can’t.”

Nagisa puffed out his cheeks in protest. “Why not?” He edged a hand towards the spoon and bowl his boyfriend had in his arms.

Makoto turned around in a defensive manner, “It’s raw, you can get sick!”

The two of them were currently at Makoto’s house, or rather, his  _old_ house. It had been about a year and some months since the former swim club captain left Iwatobi for university, and this was one of the few times he had free time to visit. His family had left about an hour ago and left Makoto and Nagisa to bake a cake, a small skill the brunette somehow managed to acquire when he left home. 

“No I won’t!”

Makoto sighed, “We’re almost done so just be patient.” The gentle giant leaned down to give the hyper blonde a peck on the nose. “Just a little longer, ‘kay?”

Nagisa snuggled against the space between Makoto’s shoulder blades in defeat. “’Kay…”

That pulled a small chuckle out of the taller boy. Even as a third-year, Nagisa still managed to have an adorable air about him. An innocence that only the new captain of the Iwatobi swim club could have. “So tell me more about the new swimmers on the team.” He started up his stirring again.

Nagisa looked up with a smile and Makoto felt his chest light up. He loved that smile. “They’re great! Hiyo-chan does backstroke and Yuu-chan does freestyle!” Nagisa leaned forward onto the counter top, his magenta eyes watching Makoto’s stirring hand keenly. “I’ve been thinking about making Yuu-chan the next captain, too.”

Hiyori Sugawara and Yuuki Tamura, they were first years Nagisa had managed to join the swim club. Makoto had met them a few times, but he had seen them plenty more in various pictures and snapchats from Nagisa. They both seemed like nice people. “I’m sure you’ll make the right decision.”

Nagisa gave a close-eyed smile, “Thanks, Mako-chan.”

Makoto smiled back. “Have you thought about what school you want to go to?”

“Mhmm.” The wavy-haired blonde turned so that this time his back and elbows laid against the counter. “Mako-chan’s. Or a school near Mako-chan’s.”

Makoto stopped mid-stir. “Really?” He honestly wasn’t expecting that answer from him.

“Yeah, Rei-chan even said he’d help me study for the entrance exams,” the shorter boy faltered a bit. “Is… it isn’t a problem, right? I’m, I’m not trying to be clingy or anything.”

Makoto shook his head quickly, “No, not at all!” The brunette said hastily. “I’d love going to school with you again!”

Nagisa sighed in relief. “I thought that maybe you wouldn’t want to.”

“Not at all.” Makoto repeated, and he leaned down to give Nagisa’s cheek a couple of pecks and before he went back to his height, Nagisa gave him a peck of his own. “I’ll be rooting for you all the way.”

Nagisa blinked warmly in thanks and they both fell silent, only the sounds from the TV filling the void.

Makoto placed a pan on the counter and looked at Nagisa from the corner of his eyes. The boy was strangely expressionless, but his eyes were shining. Makoto quickly scooped the chocolate batter into it and when was done he placed the bowl down and pulled Nagisa into his chest. “What are you thinking about?” The brunette murmured.

Nagisa gave a small smile, “Us.” He tucked his head under Makoto’s chin snugly, his ear pressed over where he could hear his heartbeat. “I never thought I’d end up with Mako-chan.”

_Me too._

Makoto brought up a large hand to feel through his boyfriend’s hair, his thumb occasionally sweeping over his temple.

Out of all the potential relationships that could’ve came out of their small group of friends, Makoto and Nagisa was one of the least expected and it developed some time after Makoto left for university and Nagisa began his third-year at Iwatobi.

Makoto had come back to Iwatobi to visit for the first time and Nagisa had dropped by unexpectedly. For a second there, Makoto had thought the blonde breastsroke swimmer was running away from home again, but Nagisa clarified things right away. Rei’s schedule had become more and more busy after their third year began, so when he had caught wind of Makoto’s return he decided to come and see him.  _“We should contact each other more so we aren’t lonely!”_ The blonde had said, and that’s exactly what happened.

It started off with a small, with surprise texts at random that turned into snapchatting sessions, that turned into face-timing on Skype when Makoto retired back to his small apartment.

Then somewhere along the lines, he realized that he look forward to those sessions with Nagisa. Well he always enjoyed chatting with his friends when he could, but with Nagisa… it was different.

Special.

When the option to visit home became likely, seeing Nagisa was the first thought on Makoto’s mind and Nagisa usually found some excuse to spend time with him.

They touched more.

They talked more.

They were just friends, and nothing would change that.

But a line was crossed pretty soon after. They had kissed, or more like, Nagisa had kissed him. They were watching a movie and Makoto had turned to see what Nagisa’s reaction was when Nagisa kissed him. It was played off, and afterwards they didn’t talk anymore.

It was too awkward now and it sent Makoto into a whirl of emotions.

Was he gay? Was Nagisa?

He had no problem with the idea, but he never thought about it. Is that why Nagisa kissed him? And if he was and with what happened, where did that put them?

He even avoided a good chance to go back to Iwatobi, and call it fate, that night Nagisa had called him and it was a gray, rainy day. 

The blonde boy was in Tokyo, at a train station, and he was crying. 

_“I want to see you, Mako-chan…”  
_

Makoto ran all the way to the train station and the moment he saw Nagisa he broke out into tears as well. 

A light chuckle escaped Makoto’s lips, “We must’ve looked like a bunch a weirdos crying like that.” 

Nagisa let a giggle slip as well. “Probably.”

The next thing Makoto knew they ended up in his apartment kissing over and over again, until they reached his bed. They slept with one another that night. Makoto was sure of it in that moment, he loved him.

He wanted to cherish him.

He wanted to spoil him.

Without letting Nagisa go Makoto reached over and grabbed the spoon from the bowl. “Here.”

Nagisa blinked in surprise this time.”Really?”

Makoto smiled, “Mhmm.” 

Nagisa’s eyes sparkled and he opened his mouth wide. “It tastes great!” Makoto laughed again; there was chocolate all over his lips. 

“You look silly.” The brunette said jokingly.

The younger suddenly felt taller, and when Makoto tilted his head he noticed that Nagisa had transitioned to standing on his toes. “Kiss me.” He whispered playfully and Makoto leaned down happily. As expected, Nagisa’s lips tasted as sweet as the chocolate on them. Makoto deepened the kiss, placing a hand on Nagisa’s cheek. 

Nagisa sighed happily, “I love you.” He hopped a bit, satisfied when he felt he managed to reach his boyfriend’s lips.

“And I love  _you_.” Makoto replied before pressing their lips together again for the third time. “Now come on, I have to put the cake in the oven.” To be honest he almost forgot about it. He gave the smaller boy a tight squeeze, careful though as to avoid hurting him, and pecked his lips one last time.

“Wanna cuddle on the couch?” Nagisa squeezed back just as strong.

Makoto smiled, “Yes.”

He really loved this boy.


End file.
